sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:BlackyyPolska/brudnopis/Sonic the Hedgehog CD
|Platformy = Sega CD, Sega Mega-CD, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 (Xbox Live), iOS, PC, Android i Windows Phone 7}} Sonic CD (lub Sonic the Hedgehog CD) to gra platformowa z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to jedyna gra z Sonicem wydana na Sega CD/Mega CD - dodatek do Mega Drive'a. Jest to pierwsza gra w serii, w której pojawili się Amy Rose oraz jego wróg - Metal Sonic. Fabuła Co roku na niebie nad Never Lake, pojawia się Little Planet (z ang. Mała Planeta). Na Małej Planecie znajduje się siedem mistycznych kamieni pozwalających na podróże w czasie - Time Stones (z ang. Kamienie Czasu). Gdy zły Doktor Robotnik dowiaduje się o kamieniach i Małej Planecie, postanawia zdobyć kamienie oraz zrobotyzować Małą Planetę. Jakiś czas później, Sonic zmierza nad Never Lake by obserwować przylot Małej Planety. Gdy planeta przez dłuższy czas się nie pojawia, Sonic zaczyna się rozglądać. W pewnym momencie zauważa Małą Planetę na łańcuchu przykutym do góry. Po chwili z góry odpadają skały odsłaniając twarz złego Doktora. Sonic domyśla się co mogło się stać i czym prędzej wyrusza na ratunek Małej Planecie. Tymczasem na Małej Planecie, w Metallic Madness powstaje robotyczny Sonic... Poziomy W grze Sonic CD jest 7 poziomów podzielonych na 3 zony (akty). Trzecia zona to poziom z bossem podobny do tych pojawiających się w grach ośmiobitowych. Są to: * Palmtree Panic * Collision Chaos * Tidal Tempest * Quartz Quadrant * Wacky Workbench * Stardust Speedway * Metallic Madness Każdy poziom posiada 4 linie czasowe. Przeszła wersja poziomu jest najczęściej w czasie powstawanie lub budowy. Wtedy środowisko jest najmniej zrobotyzowane. To w tej linii czasowej można zniszczyć maszynę robotyzującą. Zniszczenie jej tworzy dobrą przyszłość w danej zonie, a zniszczenie maszyn z obu aktów - w całym poziomie. Teraźniejsza wersja poziomu jest podstawową wersją poziomu, która pokazuje świat częściowo zajęty przez Eggmana. Tutaj pojawia się kilka cut-scenek, np. porwanie Amy. Zła przyszłość to świat kompletnie zmechanizowany. Jest on bardzo zanieczyszczony. Jedynym sposobem by zapobiec takiemu scenariuszowi jest zniszczenie wspomnianych maszyn robotyzujących. Aby odblokować dobrą przyszłość należy zniszczyć maszynę robotyzującą umiejscowioną w przeszłościach pierwszych dwóch aktów. Zdobycie wszystkich kamieni czasu automatycznie ustawia dobrą przyszłość we wszystkich poziomach. Jeśli we wszystkich poziomach wywoła się dobrą przyszłość można obejrzeć dobre zakończenie. Specjalne poziomy Celem specjalnego poziomu jest zniszczenie sześciu UFO na planszy w limicie 100 sekund. Chodzenie po wodzie sprawia, że czas szybciej upływa utrudniając przejście poziomu. Zniszczenie wszystkich UFO w limicie czasowym daje kamień czasu, a nie Szmaragd Chaosu jak w innych grach. Easter Eggi Wybór Poziomów By przejść do wyboru poziomów, w głównym menu należy wykonać kombinację klawiszy ↑, ↓, ↓, ←, →, A Test Dźwięku By przejść do testu dźwięku, należy wykonać kombinację klawiszy ↓, ↓, ↓, ←, →, oraz A. W teście dzwięku znajduje się najwięcej sekretów. Po wpisaniu FM40 PCM12 DA11, w grze aktywuje się tryb Debug Ukryte wiadomości Zwiastun Sonic Drift FM40 PCM12 DA11 '-' 'Zdjęcie Tailsa stojącego zaraz obok mówiącego "DO ZOBACZENIA W NASTĘPNEJ GRZE". To zdjęcie zwiastowało nadchodzącą grę Sonic Drift. Ten kod także włącza tryb Debug. | | "Jesteś Fajny" '''FM44 PCM11 DA09 '- Rysunek Sonica z wielkimi szarymi oczyma oraz Japońskim tekstem "ゆーあーくーる", które znaczy "Jesteś fajny" | | Sonic/Batman 'FM42 PCM04 DA21 '- Dziwaczny hołd Batmanowi | | Impreza 'FM42 PCM03 DA01 '- Scena z DJ Soniciem, Metal Soniciem oraz Dr. Eggmanem | | Nieskończona zabawa '''FM46 PCM12 DA25 - Ekran z niepokojąco wyglądającymi Sonicami oraz napisem "Zabawa jest nieskończona z przedsiębiorstwami Sega. -Majin" Nawiązując do popularnych plotek, Podpis brzmi Madin, nie Majin. Majin w języku Japońskim oznacza demona lub Diabła. Madin to artysta który pracował nad grafiką niektórych gier Sonica. Sam oznajmił że ten obrazek nie ma żadnego demonicznego powiązania, po prostu lubi gdy ktoś zwraca na niego uwagę" Desert Dazzle W przeróbce z 2011 roku, można uzyskać dostęp do szóstego zdjęcia. Za pomocą kodu 'PCM32 DA08 '- Zdjęcie przedstawiające poziom Desert Dazzle, który miał zostać dodany, ale został wycofany oraz usunięty z finało|wej wersji. Kod ten także daje możliwość gry Tailsem Ósmy Specjalny Poziom Po wpisaniu kodu '''FM07 PCM07 DA07 '''można zagrać w ukryty specjalny poziom.